


Observations

by carmenta



Category: Coldfire - Friedman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-01
Updated: 2006-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenta/pseuds/carmenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Hesseth likes about the Hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations

Hesseth had no reason to like the Hunter. He had intruded in her people's territory. He had killed rakh, some only in order to make a point. And he did not hide his distaste for her species, or the fact that he thought them inferior and expendable. He was human, and with his behaviour he represented all that had driven the rakh to fight the intruders in their world.

Even now, months after the fall of the Master of Lema, she could not bring herself to think of him as more than a necessity. A tool, to be used to eliminate the threat to the rakh that came from the eastern continent. Convenient due to his power and experience, but dangerous and therefore untrustworthy.

Damien claimed that it was the same for him, and that there had been times when she had believed him. When the Hunter had joined them for this expedition, however, Damien's reaction had not been entirely as to a tool. He had been genuinely glad to see the demon, and it hadn't been just because of the support their side gained from it.

She watched them at the bow of the Golden Glory, where they spoke quietly. Discussing the Church, as they often did. Hesseth's hearing was acute enough to listen in on them from her spot at the rail midway down the starboard side, safely out of the way of mariners and travellers who wandered the ship even so late at night. But she chose not to pay attention to what she heard, not interested in such detail in this particular topic. It was far more informative to observe their attitude and body language. Careful, both of them, and reserved in each other's presence, but Hesseth could see the way they both enjoyed the conversation. They'd relax minutely, be at ease until they recalled who they were talking to and their body language spoke of wariness again. It was a cycle they kept going through, and Hesseth had observed as the periods of relaxation grew longer over the weeks.

Damien laughed at something, and when Hesseth looked closely she saw that the Hunter had a slight smile on his face, the one he wore when something amused him. They leaned towards each other, just slightly, and for an instant there was no reservation in the way they stood together.

This wasn't a tool anymore, not to Damien. He had begun to see the person behind the Hunter. Hesseth wondered whether he was still remembering his vow to kill the Hunter when all this was over. And whether he would be able to go through with it if he still intended to do so, or whether his human conscience would interfere. They were too complicated in that regard, so easily confused by morals and scruples. It made them seem so weak when their minds ran in so many different directions at once.

As she observed them, they slowly went from the relaxed atmosphere to more tension and distance. Something about a shift in the Church centuries ago, an issue which concerned only the humans, and even to them had not held much meaning. Damien's voice was slightly raised, the Hunter's still quiet, as though he wouldn't deign to show his involvement. Hesseth could see the subtle shift in the adept's body language, his posture stiffening slightly, backing away by a half-step to a more secure stance. Not anger, not quite, but it was plain that he was not willing to accept Damien's disagreement.

Hesseth' tensed, ready to interfere. Even if Damien was only a human, she would not watch as he was harmed by this creature.

Then the Hunter visibly pulled back, changing the topic with a scathing remark that left Damien momentarily speechless before retorting with a snapped reply. They were uneasy for a minute, leaning away from each other, then settled back into the conversation. Had they been rakh, their fur would slowly be smoothing down again after a confrontation.

Hesseth relaxed again and continued to observe them. She did not trust the Hunter, and she knew that he would rid himself of her the moment she was no longer necessary for him to obtain the solution to his own plans and problems. And other than with Damien, she had no doubts that he would not hesitate once that moment came.

It was a knowledge she feared, but appreciated greatly at the same time. As frightening as it was, it also made the Hunter predictable. He would do his best to keep her alive while she was still useful, and afterwards he would be her enemy. Plain lines, clearly drawn, and she knew that he would not cross them unless she provoked him.

It was more than Damien had to go on. In his case the lines were blurred with all that connected him to the Hunter. There was no certainty that death was what waited for him in the end. The Hunter's interest in him was growing with every day, every conversation. Damien intrigued him, and Hesseth did not take him for someone who easily let go of his interests.

She was glad that she did not fascinate the Hunter. It made her life so much easier that he was merely waiting until he could kill her. As twisted as it was, she could almost like him for it.


End file.
